


A special song (English)

by mist_igri



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mist_igri/pseuds/mist_igri
Summary: Harry never takes his earphones off, but Louis wants to get to know him. So, he uses a pencil.





	A special song (English)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A special song (Français)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577754) by [mist_igri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mist_igri/pseuds/mist_igri). 



Louis walks across the campus to reach the music building. It does not happen often, but he is running late. Liam needed to mope about his love life and the lunch break did not last long enough for him to explain all the details of his weekend.

 

So he moves steadily, already taking his notebook out of his bag, cursing when the pencil that was stuck between the pages falls and rolls along the path to the picnic area. The pencil ends up beside the leg of the only table that is still occupied and Louis feels a bit silly when he gets there running. He mumbles an embarrassed “Hi” and waves his hand, but the young man sitting on the wooden bench does not even seem to notice him. At least until Louis moves his hand to his feet to pick up the pencil. Then the boy looks up with a start, visibly surprised, and Louis is pinned on the spot. He needs a few seconds to remember how to speak properly.

 

**“Er, sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.”**

 

The other student blinks and Louis notices that he was looking at the bottom of his face. When their eyes meet, the boy gently shakes his head, raising a finger to point to his earphones.

 

**“Oh…”**

 

Louis raises his hands, trying to apologise again while taking a step back.

 

**“Anyway, I have to go. I’m running late and… yeah.”**

 

He takes a few more steps looking towards the young man and, when the curly haired boy bites his lips to hold back a smile, Louis stumbles and forces himself to turn around.

 

___

 

 

For once, Louis decides to eat outside. It is 1pm et the picnic tables are much more crowded than they were the day before. He scans the area and a smile spreads on his lips when he spots the curly head sitting alone at the same table. Louis gathers his courage and heads in his direction.

 

 **“Hi!”** he says happily. **“Mind if I sit with you?”**

 

The boy does not react, so Louis leans in slightly to catch his eye. Once again, the boy startles before smiling shyly.

 

 **“Can I sit?”** Louis repeats.

 

The boy bites his lips and, again, points his earphones. Louis can’t help a laugh.

 

 **“Yeah, I saw,”** he whispers.

 

Louis just points the bench next to him and the boy nods quickly when he understands. He sits down and takes out his meal while the other boy goes back to his notes. Louis watches him for a few minutes while he remains focused on his work, letting his eyes wander around enough that he does not look like a psychopath. But then, he catches the boy looking at him. He is quick to return to his papers, though, but he is clearly tensed and his leg jerks under the table. Louis smiles slyly before trying to lighten the mood.

 

**“What are you listening to?”**

 

When he gets no answer, he guesses the boy did not hear him. Again. Louis thinks the volume must be quite high if the boy is absolutely unaware of the noises that surround him.

 

He keeps eating, but a sudden movement catches his attention. The other student puts his hand in his pocket and takes his phone out. He swipes at the screen, then grabs his bag and stores his notebook in it. He swings the strap on his shoulder while standing up and stops in front of Louis, his lips pursed. He lifts his hand and waves at Louis, who returns the favor. And just like that, the boy is gone, quickly heading to the main campus building.

 

___

 

 

The next day, Louis couldn’t scare the boy if he meant to. Because unlike before, he is not reading, although a book is actually open on the table, beside a dish containing a salad that looks way too healthy for Louis’ own taste. The boy is peeking around, obviously looking for something or someone. His face lights up when he spots Louis and he is quick to raise a hand, waving enthusiastically.

 

Louis sits opposite him and unpacks his sandwich. He also picks a notebook to look busy, even if he does not read a single word. They remain silent for about five minutes, but it is clear that none of them is really focused. Their eyes meet several times, but never lock. And eventually, Louis has an idea. Maybe the boy does not want to listen to him, but that’s no reason not to talk. He writes a few words down on his notebook before tearing out the page and handing it to the curly boy.

 

_[My name is Louis.]_

 

When the boy lifts his head, he’s got stars in his eyes and a huge smile on his face. He hurries to find a pencil of his own and scribbles on the paper. When Louis gets it back, he discovers a fine writing.

 

_[Hello Louis. I’m Harry.]_

 

It is stupid, really. But the simple exchange manages to make Louis smile wildly too. He pushes his luck and writes something else.

 

_[What are you listening to ?]_

 

The other boy nervously bites his lips and his hand hovers above the paper. He looks like he is at a loss for words.

 

_[A special song…]_

 

He keeps his head down while Louis reads, but can’t help subtly watching him under his eyelashes.

 

_[Could I listen to it ?]_

 

The answer is immediate.

 

_[No…]_

_[Why ?]_

_[I am embarrassed.]_

 

And he sure looks like it.

 

_[You don’t have to be.]_

 

Harry stares at Louis for a while before writing again. When he hands Louis the piece of paper, there is a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

 

_[Maybe someday.]_

 

Louis smiles before changing the subject, starting on something more innocuous. They exchange some banalities and when Louis rips the third page from his notebook, he realizes the time. In a burst of bravery that certainly wouldn’t come if he were actually speaking, he writes something.

 

_[It would be nice to see each other again. Can I get your number ?]_

 

Harry’s eyes are wide and his cheeks turn pink.

 

_[I don’t have one.]_

 

Louis frowns, but tries to keep the tone light. So he smirks when he returns the paper.

 

_[That is a terrible lie ;) ]_

 

Harry blushes a bit more before taking his pen.

 

_[I will be there tomorrow again.]_

 

The bell rings and Louis gets up while reading the last words. He responds quickly, giving Harry a wink before heading to his next class.

 

_[See you tomorrow then.]_

 

___

 

 

For once, Louis is first at _their table_. He sits down, closing his eyes and enjoying the sun, until he feels something along his fingers. He opens his eyes to see Harry, smiling, then spots a sticky note on his own hand.

 

_[Hi Louis =) ]_

 

Louis smiles warmly, especially when he notices another pack of stickers on his left. He grabs it, pulls out a pencil and sticks a note in front of Harry, sitting right next to him.

 

_[You are late.]_

 

Harry gives him an unimpressed look, then laughs softly.

 

___

 

 

It goes like that for a week. Every day, they get closer, in every sense of the word. They are now sitting next to each other, touching from shoulders to toes.

 

They talk about everything, really. Louis tried to get informations about the song a few times, but Harry always withdrew. Until today.

 

They are trying to catch their breath after a fit of laughter and Louis even has to run his fingers under his eyes to wipe a few tears. Harry suddenly becomes serious again, biting his lips. He slowly drags a note across the table and sticks it in front of Louis.

 

_[Would you like to listen to my song ?]_

 

He looks solemn, almost scared. Like this offer costs him and asked all of his courage.

 

_[I’d love to.]_

 

Harry reads the answer and takes a long, deep breath. Then he turns to Louis and their eyes lock. He takes off his earphones and hands them to his friend, who brings them to his ears, impatient. Once they are in, Louis frowns. He waits for a few seconds, but nothing comes. He shakes his head and turns to Harry.

 

**“It’s weird, I can’t hear a thing. Are you sure…”**

 

Harry is sitting straight in front of Louis, his lips slightly shaking when he raises his right hand, pulls it in a fist and rubs it on his chest in a circular motion. He then points a finger to himself before bringing it up to his ear, then down to his mouth. Louis does not need to know Sign Language to understand what it means, Harry’s face is clear enough.

 

Harry turns away and looks down at his hands, now resting on his lap. Louis sets the earphones on the table before grabbing his pencil and a new note. He sticks it in front of Harry, who barely moves. But as soon as he reads the words, he turns his head toward Louis. He has tears in his eyes, but his smile is stunning.

 

_[You are still beautiful.]_

**Author's Note:**

> Freely inspired by this video : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QyB_U9vn6Wk#=_=
> 
> If anyone was wondering, Harry's gestures are supposed to mean “Sorry, I am deaf” in ASL. I hope there is no mistake here !


End file.
